


Submeta-se

by fernandesjulia



Series: Submeta-se (Snape/Sinistra) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), PWP, Porn With Plot, S&M, Sexo, Sub Severus Snape, Trapped In Elevator, desafio, dom Aurora Sinistra, elevador, ministerio da magia, sinistra!dom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Severo Snape enfrentava dias de estresse e fúria, principalmente após a fuga de Sirius Black e a admissão de Remo Lupin como novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Para piorar seu costumeiro humor rabugento, Dumbledore pediu que fosse até o Ministério da Magia para entregar um documento importante. Snape só não esperava ficar preso em um dos elevadores, muito menos esperava que passaria os próximos minutos preso com a professora Aurora Sinistra.| Resposta ao Desafio de Inverno 2020 do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions.|
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra & Severus Snape, Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Aurora Sinistra
Series: Submeta-se (Snape/Sinistra) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Submeta-se

**Author's Note:**

> \- 3º lugar no Desafio de Inverno 2020 do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions.
> 
> O tema era: “Severo Snape e a/o @ ficam presos durante, pelo menos, 30 minutos em um elevador no Ministério da Magia, o que pode acontecer?”

**_“With her sweetened breath and her tongue so mean,_ **

**_She’s the angel of small death and the codeine scene.”_ **

_“Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene” – Hozier. _

Severo Snape batia o pé incessantemente contra o chão de mármore negro. Amaldiçoava Dumbledore pelo menos a cada cinco minutos, pois se não fosse por causa do velho diretor, ele estaria confortavelmente isolado em suas masmorras. 

Estava na sala de espera de um dos muitos departamentos do Ministério da Magia há cerca de meia hora. Todos os anos, Hogwarts ficava responsável por enviar ao Departamento de Registro Bruxo os nomes colhidos pela pena mágica que anotava os nomes de todos os novos bruxos nascidos – sangue puros, mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Em dias comuns, essa seria uma tarefa para Minerva, a vice-diretora, mas Dumbledore o garantira que a professora estava atarefada demais para ir até Londres. Como não poderia deixar de ser diferente perante essa situação, Snape ficou encarregado da tarefa.

Iludiu-se por um momento, acreditando que seria uma rápida passagem pelo Ministério, porém, o chefe do departamento decidira que justamente aquele dia seria um ótimo dia para se atrasar. Portanto, irritado e com tédio, Snape batia o pé incansavelmente, sabendo que a secretária já o observava com raiva. 

Levou mais uns quinze minutos até o – desgraçado – do chefe do Departamento de Registro Bruxo chegar, com um sorrisinho convencido e um copo de café pendendo na mão direita, inconsciente do próprio atraso. Snape procurou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. Entregou os documentos, assinou a via e quase correu para longe da salinha que cheirava a cigarro barato.

Correu até o elevador que acabava de chegar ao andar. Ouviu alguém gritar pedindo que segurasse as portas, e isso o fez apressar ainda mais o passo e apertar o botão o mais rápido possível. 

Suspirou aliviado ao assistir as portas se fecharem lentamente. Contudo, pela fresta mínima surgiu uma bolsa, que impediu o fechamento completo do elevador. A porta voltou a abrir quando o sensor identificou uma presença, e a imagem exuberante de Aurora Sinistra se materializou à sua frente, adentrando para dividir o elevador com seu colega de trabalho.

— Severo — ela quase sorriu. — Sempre um poço de educação. Obrigada por segurar a porta.

— Aurora — fez uma mísera mesura, ignorando totalmente o tom irônico na voz dela.

— O que o tira de suas masmorras? — Parou ao lado dele, ombro a ombro.

Snape não estava nem um pouco disposto a iniciar um diálogo. Na verdade, ele nunca estava interessado em conversas, principalmente em socializar com uma colega de profissão. Contudo, trabalhava com Sinistra há tempo suficiente para saber que ela insistiria se não obtivesse uma resposta satisfatória. Sendo assim, lutando contra seu tédio monstruoso, ele respondeu:

— Dumbledore — fora sua única resposta.

— Dumbledore, Dumbledore... — sussurrou, talvez analisando se a resposta era o suficiente para ela. Pareceu ter sido, pois introduziu um outro assunto. — Soube que ele contratou Remo Lupin para o cargo de DCAT. Será que dessa vez teremos um professor que durará mais de um ano?

Olhando para frente, Aurora não percebeu como o rosto de Snape se retorceu com ódio ao ouvir o nome do seu antigo desafeto. Tentando dosar a fúria contida em sua voz, o professor de Poções disse:

— Sinceramente, eu espero que nã…

Um movimento brusco do elevador o interrompeu e as luzes se apagaram, deixando-os mergulhados num breu total. Devido ao tranco, Aurora se desequilibrou em seus saltos e sentiu-se cair para o lado. Algo grande e duro apartou sua queda, e soube que estava se segurando contra o peitoral de Snape quando sentiu o perfume característico de ervas. As mãos grandes lhe seguraram pelos ombros e a afastaram no mesmo momento em que as luzes voltaram a se acender, porém, o elevador ainda estava parado.

— O que houve? — Aurora questionou-se.

— Como vou saber, mulher? — Snape respondeu com grosseria, mesmo que a pergunta tivesse sido retórica. 

Um som de aviso ressoou dentro da cabine e uma voz mecânica e feminina pôde ser ouvida:

_“Senhoras e senhores, devido à possível presença de um fugitivo no Ministério, estamos temporariamente desabilitando o sistema de Flu, aparatação e elevadores. A ação tem como objetivo dificultar a fuga do criminoso até que nossos aurores encontrem-no. Pedimos a paciência e cooperação de todos. Obrigada.”_

Sinistra e Snape se entreolharam por alguns segundos. Ela bufou enquanto largava a bolsa no chão e Snape cruzou os braços, lembrando-se de amaldiçoar Dumbledore e, também, Sirius Black. 

— Em nome de Netuno, o que Black tem na cabeça? — Ela ralhou. — Invadir o Ministério? Num dia útil, em horário comercial?

— Eu espero que não seja claustrofóbica, Sinistra. — Disse com maldade.

— E-eu — gaguejou — não sou.

Ele se referia a um episódio embaraçoso que acontecera uns quatro anos atrás. Já era muito tarde e Sinistra estava na sala dos professores. Sem sono, ela fora até ali para ajeitar alguns papéis e planejar suas futuras aulas. Contudo, sem saber que havia alguém ali, Flitwick – que fazia a ronda noturna – selou a porta da sala, deixando a professora de Astronomia presa por quase uma hora. 

Foi Snape quem a salvara – ela corava ao lembrar. Ao desespero de se ver trancada na sala, ela esmurrou a madeira da porta e gritou até que o professor de Poções a destrancasse. O alívio que abateu Aurora quase a fez abraçar o homem carrancudo.

— Ora, Sinistra — insistiu. — Foi engraçado.

— Não foi — retorquiu, seca.

— Foi, sim. Podia simplesmente ter usado sua varinha. — Snape encostou as costas na parede e deslizou até se sentar sobre o chão. — Você gritava tanto que por um momento pensei que estava sendo torturada.

A professora não respondeu. Apenas cruzou seus braços e fitou o outro pelo canto do olho, esperando que não ficassem muito tempo presos.

**_Oito minutos presos_ **

Os poucos minutos que se passaram pareciam horas, e nenhum dos dois voltou a dizer alguma coisa. Na verdade, enquanto Snape carregava sua costumeira carranca rabugenta, Aurora ainda estampava uma cara emburrada, de braços cruzados e encostada contra uma das paredes.

— Será que vai demorar muito? — Sussurrou para si mesma.

**_Quinze minutos presos_ **

Sinistra finalmente se juntara a Snape no chão. O elevador não era espaçoso, por isso, era inevitável que suas pernas se tocassem às vezes. Quando acontecia, Snape se encolhia com brusquidão contra a parede gelada. 

— Você deveria ir a um psicólogo.

— Perdoe-me? — Ele a fitou com incredulidade.

— Eu nunca conheci alguém com tanto pavor pela vida social, pelo toque... 

— Eu não tenho problema algum com toques. — Cortou-a.

Ela virou o pescoço na direção dele e o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sorriu como uma criança arteira e mordiscou o lábio.

— Então vamos fazer um teste, que tal? — Sua voz estava carregada de algo que Snape não conseguira identificar, mas que soava incrivelmente inadequado.

Sinistra, sendo assim, ergueu uma das mãos e a colocou sobre a coxa de Snape. Ele pareceu apavorado por alguns segundos, mas logo sua expressão se amenizou e retornou à face de tédio. Ele tentava disfarçar, mantendo seu olhar fixo nas portas à sua frente, mas Aurora percebeu que frequentemente as íris negras fitavam a mão sobre sua perna.

**_Vinte minutos presos_ **

A mão de Sinistra não ficou muito tempo em Snape. Ela era conhecia por ser uma mulher desinibida e que adorava provocar os amigos, mas Severo Snape não era um amigo, nem nada próximo disso, e os dois perceberam que o clima mudara completamente após a brincadeira. Sob o toque da mão delicada, a coxa de Snape parecia grossa e a pele era quente, muito diferente do que quer que Aurora já tivesse imaginado sobre Severo. 

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, o professor apoiou o pé no chão, dobrando a perna, e isso fez com que a mão de Sinistra escorregasse para perto de sua virilha. Muito rapidamente, ela afastou a mão, cruzando-a com a outra sobre seu colo, tentando ignorar o toque extremamente ligeiro com o volume na calça do homem, surpreendendo-se com o que sentira, considerando que ele não estava excitado.

**_Trinta minutos presos_ **

Aurora estava em pé novamente, cansada de ficar sentada e já sentindo uma dor incômoda na região lombar. A professora tinha a cabeça encostada na parede, fitando o teto do elevador, enquanto Snape estava sentado, agora com as pernas dobradas. 

— É um trauma de infância — disse de repente.

Snape franziu o cenho e a fitou, confuso. Sinistra abaixou a cabeça, observando-o com um leve vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Ela explicou:

— Quando eu tinha uns sete anos, um primo me trancou no porão de casa. Fiquei lá por horas, assustada, com fome, querendo ir ao banheiro. Sem falar nos ratos... — Estremeceu. — Não foi uma experiência interessante. Desde então, eu tenho uma pequena fobia em ficar presa.

— Você parece calma agora.

— E estou — voltou a fitar o teto. — Ter uma companhia torna as coisas mais fáceis.

**_Quarenta e quatro minutos presos_ **

A cena se invertera. Agora Snape estava de pé, apoiando-se contra a parede gélida, e Aurora retornara ao chão. 

Era um dia excepcionalmente frio, considerando que estavam no verão, mas dentro do elevador a temperatura estava abafada. Em algum momento, o professor de Poções se desfizera de sua capa – que estava jogada no chão, perto de Sinistra – e tinha, até mesmo, aberto três botões de sua sobrecasaca. Ele fitou a mulher.

Via que algumas gotas de suor molhavam a pele escura da testa e perguntou-se como ela aguentava estar dentro daquele vestido longo. Como se escutasse os pensamentos do homem ao seu lado, Aurora agarrou a barra da saia e puxou o vestido até à metade das pernas, revelando coxas torneadas e belíssimas – Snape precisava confessar.

Aurora Sinistra era dona de uma beleza incontestável. Ela era uma ótima professora, mas não era só por isso que grande parte dos estudantes sempre se inscreviam em sua matéria, e a quantidade de doces e flores que recebia em todos os Dia dos Namorados era exorbitante. Seus cabelos – geralmente crespos e cheios – estavam trançados, permitindo que o rosto perfeito ficasse em evidência. Sua pele negra reluzia como prata, mas as luzes precárias do elevador não faziam jus à Aurora. 

Cansada e com calor, Sinistra fechou seus olhos e suspirou. Sua língua passou entre seus lábios carnudos, molhando sua boca, e Snape precisou apertar os próprios lábios ao reprimir um grunhido. A imagem à sua frente era perigosamente tentadora.

Desviou os olhos para os seus próprios pés, mas não pôde reprimir sua mente de voar para um acontecimento de anos atrás.

_A professora Séptima Vector estava para se casar. Naquela noite, as professoras de Hogwarts se reuniram nos aposentos da professora de Aritmancia para uma despedida de solteira._

_Em sua ronda noturna naquela mesma noite, Snape flagrara dois alunos da Grifinória fora da cama após o toque de recolher. Encontrou em posse dos adolescentes alguns livros sobre magia das trevas e precisava falar com McGonagall o mais rápido possível._

_Deixou os dois garotos presos em sua sala e caminhou até os aposentos de Vector, pois sabia da comemoração que estava havendo. Não queria nem por um momento interromper a festa, pois tinha consciência de como essas reuniões eram carregadas de feminilidades._

_Ele bateu na porta, mas não foi ouvido. Aliás, era difícil ser ouvido quando o som de risadas era quase ensurdecedor. Fazendo algo do qual ele se arrependeria mais tarde, girou a maçaneta. A porta se abriu e ele balançou a cabeça, repreendendo as mulheres por não trancarem a sala. Os aposentos de Vector possuíam um pequeno corredor que antecedia a sala, foi isso que impossibilitou as mulheres de verem o intruso masculino, e Snape agradeceu a Merlin por não ter sido visto._

_As mulheres estavam sentadas ao redor da sala. Havia muitas bebidas e guloseimas sobre a mesa de centro, mas o que agarrou sua total atenção fora a professora de Astronomia. Aurora ria, visivelmente alterada pelo álcool, e segurava um pênis de borracha em suas mãos._

_— Nos ensine, mestra._ — _Minerva disse às risadas, e foi acompanhada pelas as demais._

 _— Prestem bem atenção, pois eu não vou fazer de novo._ — _Sinistra falou com um sorriso demoníaco e prendeu o brinquedo sexual na mesa de centro._

_Seguindo as ordens da professora, Severo prestou total atenção nela. Aliás, era impossível desviar os olhos daquela cena._

_Sinistra segurou o pênis de borracha com as duas mãos, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, tão lentamente que chega a ser torturante. Com o polegar, ela acariciou o comprimento e subiu até a glande, rondando-a. Ela parecia gostar do que fazia, pois seus olhos brilhavam e seus dentes mordiam o lábio inferior._

_Voltando a si, e tendo muita consciência do aperto em suas calças, Snape saiu o mais rápido possível dali, decidindo que podia falar com Minerva na manhã seguinte. Os sonhos que acometeram Snape, em que Aurora repetia os movimentos demonstrados em seu pênis ereto, duraram meses._

Parecia que o calor dentro do elevador aumentara mais ainda. Em algum momento, perdido em suas lembranças, o homem permitiu-se fechar os olhos, totalmente alheio ao volume que se formava dentro das suas calças. 

Aurora estranhou o enorme silêncio que havia ali. Mal podia escutar a respiração do homem ao seu lado. Abriu seus olhos castanhos e virou-se. Sorriu perante a visão que invadiu seus olhos. 

Como Snape estava de pé ao seu lado, a pelve dele estava exatamente na direção dos seus olhos, e Aurora sentiu sua região mais abaixo pulsar com a visível ereção do professor. Subiu seus olhos pelo monumento que era Severo Snape, admirando a pele suada do pescoço branco e a face entregue, com as pálpebras fechadas. Assistiu o pomo de Adão se mover quando ele engoliu em seco, e Sinistra pela primeira vez admitiu como Snape era um homem sedutor, mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência disso.

Ela não era tola, muito menos ingênua. Sabia que minutos atrás, quando erguera a saia do vestido, os olhos negros de Snape estavam sobre si, fitando suas pernas. Então, algum tempo depois, ele estava excitado, com a mente distante. Sabia que ela tinha uma parcela de culpa naquilo que ele guardava dentro da calça.

— Dez galeões pelos seus pensamentos, professor.

As obsidianas de Snape se abriram com choque, adquirindo, aos poucos, consciência da ereção que sustentava e sabendo que era tarde demais para tentar escondê-la. Porém, o olhar travesso com o qual Aurora o fitava fez com que não se sentisse acuado. Na verdade, fez com que se sentisse ainda mais excitado.

— Não acho que eles são adequados, Aurora.

— Então são bons pensamentos — piscou. — Você me parece... estressado.

— É claro que estou — ajeitou-se, virando-se para ficar de frente para ela. — Estamos presos há quase uma hora.

— E por que nós ainda não usamos esse infortúnio ao nosso favor? — Ergueu a sobrancelha.

— O que você propõe, professora?

Aurora sorriu. Ela, então, se moveu – o que fez a saia do vestido voltar a cair sobre seus calcanhares, e Snape quase se entristeceu por isso –, ficando de joelhos, e caminhou sobre eles até parar o mais próximo que podia de Snape. Levou seus dedos ao cinto, mas o professor segurou as suas mãos. 

— Aurora? — parecia um pouco aturdido em como as coisas avançaram tão rapidamente.

— Não vou fazer nada que não queira, Snape. Mas algo me diz que você quer.

A resposta do homem foi soltar as suas mãos, permitindo que ela voltasse ao trabalho. Soltou o cinto e abriu a braguilha da calça. Um arrepio de expectativa correu por todo corpo de Aurora, e não se decepcionou quando abaixou as calças de Snape. Era consideravelmente grosso e possuía o tamanho perfeito para que a preenchesse sem machucá-la. 

Ela pôs suas mãos nele, à semelhança do episódio da despedida de solteira de Vector. Presenciar o sonho que tivera por meses se concretizar bem ali, diante dos seus olhos negros, tornava tudo ainda mais instigante para Snape.

Porém, a realidade era muito melhor do que sua imaginação ou seus sonhos. Os movimentos das mãos de Aurora realmente imitavam aqueles que ele a vira fazer no brinquedo sexual, mas ali ela parecia muito mais satisfeita, e o brilho de prazer em seus olhos poderia levá-lo à loucura. Os dedos fizeram seu caminho por todo o comprimento, circularam a glande avermelhada, o apertaram com pouca força e, então, o abandonaram.

As mãos da professora, então, passaram para as suas coxas, acariciando-as e sentindo os pelos das pernas lhe roçarem as palmas das mãos. O rosto de Aurora se aproximou lentamente, mas sua boca não encontrou seu membro. Com a língua perversa, ela lambeu a pele do interior das coxas grossas de Snape e vagou com ela até chegar à virilha do homem. Ele descansou uma das mãos em sua cabeça na mesma hora em que a língua de Aurora encontrou seus testículos. Snape travou a mandíbula e fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender contra a parede.

Ela, finalmente, fechou os lábios sobre a glande, acariciando-a delicadamente, suas mãos continuavam a tocar as pernas dele. Sem aviso prévio, forçou todo o membro para dentro de sua boca, fazendo com que quase tocasse sua garganta. Surpreso, os olhos de Snape se abriram de repente e ele gemeu um palavrão, o que enviou novas ondas de prazer para a intimidade de Aurora.

Moveu a cabeça para trás e para frente, num ritmo lento que mandou Snape ao Céu e ao Inferno em questão de segundos. Ela removeu uma das mãos de sua perna e a levou até os testículos, estimulando-os com o toque, mas Snape já estava farto da provocação. Sendo assim, ele segurou o rosto de Aurora em suas mãos e iniciou um rápido movimento, penetrando a boca deliciosa da professora. Sinistra gemeu contra o membro que saía e entrava de sua boca, e logo sentiu o esperma se derramar sobre sua língua, achando que a visão de Severo Snape com o rosto erguido para o teto, suando e com os lábios entreabertos era quase um pecado.

Ela engoliu tudo que estava em sua boca, mas antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa as luzes se apagaram outra vez. Quando se acenderam novamente, Snape estava recomposto, terminava de amarrar a capa em seu pescoço, e Sinistra se ergueu com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, ouvindo, então, a mesma voz mecânica soar:

_“Senhora e senhores, agradecemos a compreensão. Nossos serviços voltarão imediatamente. Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno. Obrigada.”_

Logo ao fim da fala, o elevador deu mais um tranco e voltou a se mover – para cima e para baixo, de um lado para o outro. Quando chegaram ao térreo, Snape saiu tal qual um foguete, deixando Aurora inquieta.

* * *

Cinco meses tinham se passado desde o acontecimento no Ministério. Mais tarde, descobriram que Sirius Black nunca tinha invadido o prédio. O que acontecera, na verdade, fora que um bruxo medroso havia avistado um outro funcionário do Ministério que se parecia um pouco com Black. Tanto Snape quanto Sinistra agradeceram a confusão do pobre homem, pois fora por causa dela que estabeleceram lembranças que os atormentavam e consolavam tarde da noite.

Ele não voltou a procurá-la. Aliás, Snape fingia que nada havia acontecido e Aurora decidira entrar no mesmo jogo. Contudo, não podiam disfarçar os olhares discretos que lançavam vez ou outra na direção do outro durante as refeições e durante as reuniões na sala dos professores.

Tudo mudou em uma noite fria de dezembro. 

Era início da madrugada, e a professora de Astronomia se organizava em sua sala de aula depois de dar uma última aula noturna antes do recesso de fim de ano. Essas aulas tarde da noite sempre a deixavam esgotada, mas apreciava muito a experiência de estudar o céu noturno. 

Ajeitava alguns papéis sobre sua mesa quando a porta se abriu com brusquidão, e um Snape enfurecido adentrou.

— Boa noite, professor — disse com calma. 

— Por que descontou cinquenta pontos da minha Casa? — A voz dele estava alterada e Aurora sentiu que aquilo não combinava com ele.

— Ora, por que descontamos pontos, Snape? — Continuou a fitar seus papéis. — Porque eles fazem coisas erradas.

— Foram _cinquenta_ pontos, Sinistra.

O tom dele era sombrio e ela sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Ergueu os olhos dos papéis, cravando-os no homem à sua frente.

— Flagrei dois dos seus alunos do sexto ano trocando bilhetinhos durante a minha aula. — Abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho ao professor. — O conteúdo é bem inadequado, como pode ver.

E, de fato, era. Os garotos faziam comentários maldosos e perversos sobre o corpo e aparência de diversas alunas, e o próprio Snape se sentiu enojado com o que lia.

— Eu iria tratar desse assunto com você amanhã, mas me fez um grande favor vindo até aqui. — Terminou de arrumar a mesa e deu alguns passos na direção de Snape, cruzando os braços. — Como vai, Severo? Você me parece... estressado.

O uso das mesmas palavras que dissera no elevador despertou algo nele e os olhos de ônix pareceram ficar ainda mais escuros, se isso era possível. Entretanto, Snape parecia tentar fugir dela, fugir daqueles olhos de lince, daquela pele macia que parecia gritar por ele.

— Aurora, o que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi adequado.

— Do que está falando? — Franziu o cenho, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Antes que ele pudesse perceber, a professora o contornou e seguiu para fora da sala. Não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, mas conseguia ouvir os passos que vinham logo atrás. Abriu a porta de seus aposentos ao adentrar, mas não a fechou. Quando se virou, Snape estava próximo de sua lareira, a porta fechada às suas costas. _Ele a seguira_. As ações do homem o denunciavam.

— Do que estou falando? — Parecia irritado. — Não se faça de louca, Aurora.

— Ah! — Exclamou com uma encenação. — Está falando de quando te chupei no elevador do Ministério da Magia? Aquilo não pareceu inadequado para mim, e você também não pareceu desgostar.

Snape piscou algumas vezes. Não esperava que Sinistra traria o assunto de uma forma tão explícita, muito menos que o provocasse daquela forma. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ficar quase tonto.

— Não é certo, pois somos colegas de trabalho.

— Ah, me poupe, Severo — riu. — Não é como se fossemos os únicos funcionários desse castelo que tiveram... certa intimidade.

O homem franziu a testa, pendendo a cabeça para o lado como um cãozinho confuso, e aquela comparação fez com que Aurora quisesse esfregar as pernas uma na outra.

— Estou falando de Madame Pince e Burbage. — Snape arregalou os olhos. — Severo, você ao menos presta atenção no que acontece ao seu redor? Irma e Caridade estão juntas há anos.

A professora caminhou até o aparador bar, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse conversando com uma criança teimosa. Pôs uma dose de hidromel apenas para si e bebeu-a com os olhos fixos no homem em pé na sua sala.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Snape?

— O quê? — Sua voz era um sussurro grave.

Aurora deixou o copo sobre a lareira e fez um movimento com a mão. Uma caixa de madeira flutuou do seu quarto até a sala, parando sobre a mesa de centro. Ela ignorou o objeto momentaneamente e disse:

— Acho que você é um homem muito controlador.

Sinistra, então, acabou com a distância que havia entre eles. Levou suas mãos aos botões da sobrecasaca e os abriu um por um, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos negros de Snape. Percebeu que a respiração do professor parecia pesada e errática, mas ele não a impediu de seguir. Quando o sobretudo caiu sobre o chão, ela continuou a abrir a camisa que ele usava por baixo.

— Você é muito controlador, Severo — voltou a dizer. Passou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, fazendo a camisa se juntar à sobrecasaca. — No fim do dia, depois de infernizar seus alunos, se estressar com os deveres, você precisa dar descanso ao homem que quer ter tudo sob controle e, quem sabe, se submeter.

— Submeter? — Sussurrou para ela, o vinco inerente entre as sobrancelhas ressaltado.

— Sabe o que também acho? — Continuou, o ignorando. Ela o rondou, parando atrás de Snape e admirou os músculos das costas largas. Aurora, então, se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele. — Acho que fiz um belo boquete em você e eu mereço uma recompensa.

De repente, a mão de Sinistra descansou grosseiramente em sua nuca e o forçou para baixo, fazendo as pernas de Snape se dobrarem.

— De joelhos, que tal?

Ele jamais conseguiria responder e entender porque obedecera a Aurora e estava, inacreditavelmente, de joelhos perante ela. A professora deu as costas a ele e vagou para a caixa quase esquecida sobre a mesinha de centro. Ela abriu a caixa e Snape viu os olhos dela brilharem de uma maneira quase inapropriada. 

Algo dentro de sua mente gritou para que se levantasse, vestisse sua roupa e corresse o mais rápido possível para longe dali. Entretanto, era como se estivesse envolto por um feitiço que fazia com que permanecesse quieto e... submisso. Mas sabia que esse tal feitiço nada mais era que a energia sexual que emanava de Aurora. 

De dentro da caixa, ele viu Aurora retirar uma tira de um tecido negro. Ela caminhou até ele, parando defronte e declarou:

— Não vou fazer nada que não queira, Severo. Quando quiser parar, diga “cometa”. Tudo bem?

Não, não estava tudo bem, pois aquele não era seu jeito habitual. Ele não era assim, ele não era subjugado. Sua mente o forçou a dizer que não queria aquilo, mas viu-se assentir com a cabeça, completamente perdido nos olhos castanhos da mulher.

— Você é um bom rapaz, Severo — sorriu-lhe um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Sinistra voltou a caminhar para as costas dele e pediu que colocasse as mãos para trás. Ele sentiu o tecido ser enroscado em seus punhos e prendê-los com firmeza, deixando-o indefeso e completamente excitado. Observou-a caminhar de volta para a caixa. Naquela perspectiva, não tinha nenhum vislumbre do conteúdo dela, mas o brilho persistente nos olhos de Aurora fazia com que Snape quisesse descobrir o que mais a astrônoma pretendia.

A mulher descansou um dedo sobre os próprios lábios enquanto olhava para dentro da caixa, como se estivesse deliberando sobre qual seria o seu próximo passo. Sendo assim, ela voltou a fitar o homem amarrado. A expressão de Snape estava entre expectativa, tesão e estranheza. Severo Snape _nunca_ ficava sob controle, submisso, calado. Ele era o dominador no seu dia a dia, mas não ali. Não quando estava à mercê das mãos de Aurora Sinistra.

Ela, então, levou as mãos às alças do seu vestido, abaixando-as lentamente, e percebeu como a cada centímetro de pele revelado a respiração de Snape ficava mais rarefeita. O vestido caiu sobre o chão com um som abafado, revelando um corpo escultural que era coberto apenas por um conjunto de lingerie branca, que provocavam um contraste divino com sua pele negra. Ela pisou para fora do amontoado de tecido em seus calcanhares, os pés ainda calçados com um belíssimo salto alto. Finalmente, a mulher pegou mais um artefato da caixa – uma palmatória. 

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram e ele se sentiu arfar. Tentou mover suas mãos, mas o tecido de seda que o prendia estava muito justo. Ele poderia ter usado a palavra de segurança, mas, no fundo, não queria. 

Parou de se mexer quando Aurora se aproximou novamente, os saltos estalando contra o chão. Por algum motivo que não saberia explicar, Snape abaixou a cabeça em um claro sinal de respeito pela mulher à sua frente. Sentiu a palmatória tocar delicadamente o centro de seu peito e descer pelo seu abdômen, até chegar à ereção escandalosa ainda presa em sua calça.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou. Snape acenou com a cabeça e a ardência da palmatória batendo contra a sua coxa veio com toda força. — Eu fiz uma pergunta. Use suas palavras.

— Sim... — Ele jamais ouvira sua voz de barítono soar daquela forma, tão longe do veneno destilado sobre seus estudantes.

A ponta da palmatória encontrou seu queixo e Aurora forçou-o a levantar a cabeça, prendendo os olhos nela.

— “Sim” o quê?

— Sim, senhora.

— Viu só, Severo? — Ela lhe sorriu, os dentes alinhados e brancos brilhando. — Já está aprendendo.

Voltou a abaixar a cabeça quando a palmatória se afastou, e ouviu o som dos saltos vagarem para trás de si. Sentiu o artefato ser deslizado pelas suas costas, como um carinho perverso, e um arrepio trespassou todo o seu corpo. Então, sem aviso, o estalo da palmatória contra a pele pálida das suas costas soou por todo o quarto, mas o que mais surpreendeu Snape foi que um gemido longo escapou pelos seus lábios.

— Sabe por que está sendo punido? — A voz rouca de Aurora invadiu seus ouvidos.

Severo quase balançou a cabeça, mas logo se lembrou das ordens de sua senhora. Assim, ele respondeu:

— Não, senhora. Por quê?

Outro golpe o acertou, agora mais próximo da região das costelas, e ainda assim se surpreendeu com o outro gemido que emitiu.

— Porque você agiu como um filho da puta me deixando sozinha naquele elevador. — Mais um golpe, mais um gemido. — Me deixou sozinha e encharcada... Não muito diferente do quanto estou agora.

A mente quase entorpecida de Snape conseguiu contabilizar mais quatro golpes contra suas costas, e nem precisava de um espelho para saber que sua pele que ardia deveria estar em tom de escarlate. 

Aurora Sinistra retornou para sua antiga posição, defronte ao homem ajoelhado. Ela largou a palmatória sobre a mesa de centro e ordenou:

— Olhe para mim.

Assim que as íris negras – ainda mais escuras por conta das pupilas dilatadas – deitaram sobre o corpo da mulher, ela começou a se despir do restante de tecido que ainda cobria seu corpo. Tirou o sutiã, depois, a calcinha. As duas peças foram esquecidas sobre o tapete, pois o que realmente importava era como Snape fitava Aurora com veneração e como ela o observava como se só ele pudesse lhe dar o que precisava.

— Vai me recompensar, Severo? — Deu mais um passo na direção dele, fazendo com que o nariz adunco quase encostasse na pele macia da barriga. Snape podia inalar seu cheiro feminino, e lutou contra a vontade de avançar contra ela.

— Vou, senhora — os olhos dele não abandonaram os dela. — Por favor…

Aurora, portanto, ergueu a perna esquerda, colocando-a sobre o ombro direito de Snape. Ele soltou os olhos dela para fitar a intimidade molhada, a lubrificação que, àquela altura, já escorria pelas coxas dela.

— Você sabe o que fazer — o tom dela era um sussurro, que se transformou em um profundo gemido quando a língua dele afundou-se em seu ser.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Snape odiou estar com as mãos atadas, pois o que mais desejava era agarrá-la pela perna, pela cintura, trazê-la para ainda mais perto de sua boca, enterrar um, dois, três dedos dentro dela, porém, precisou se contentar apenas com a sua boca. 

Sua língua vagou por toda a extensão da intimidade dela, desde o monte de Vênus, o clitóris, os pequenos lábios e até seu períneo. Sugou delicadamente o nervo inchado, e viu que a perna que a sustentava quase fraquejou. Ela rebolou contra o rosto enterrado entre suas pernas e jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo que um gemido fino fosse solto pela sua garganta. Snape sentiu o salto arranhar suas costas quando ela o apertou contra si durante seu orgasmo. Os movimentos da sua língua continuaram através do ápice até o abismo, e foi preciso que Aurora o agarrasse pelos fios negros e o afastasse; um fio de saliva ainda conectando os lábios inchados de Snape à sua região pulsante.

Aurora se curvou até sua boca encontrar a de Snape. O primeiro beijo deles não tinha nada de comedido, como se quisessem se conhecer. Na verdade, o beijo parecia carregado de saudade, tal como estivessem há anos sem se tocarem, e a sensação realmente parecia essa, já que a tensão sexual entre os dois datava alguns anos. A língua de Aurora vagou pela a de Snape e o restante de sua boca, sentindo seu próprio sabor nos lábios do homem.

Afastou-se abruptamente, caminhando para as costas dele. Snape sentiu suas mãos ficarem livres, mas não se atreveu a se mover; aguardava as instruções da mulher. Ela parou ao lado do sofá, olhando-o com interesse e disse:

— Levante-se e tire o restante da roupa.

Os joelhos de Snape estavam demasiadamente doloridos, mas não havia tempo nem motivo para se preocupar com isso, pois Aurora o observava com olhos famintos e ele não podia deixar sua senhora esperando; precisava agradá-la, recompensá-la. Desse modo, os dedos longos de Snape seguiram para desfazer seu cinto e o botão da calça. Viu que seus punhos estavam avermelhados, mas aquilo não era problema algum. 

Despiu-se completamente – não só das suas roupas, mas também das suas amarras sociais e sexuais – e sustentou o olhar obsceno da professora sobre ele. Sinistra lambeu os lábios e os mordiscou logo em seguida. Com um aceno da cabeça, indicou para que ele se sentasse sobre o sofá, o que foi feito sem demora. 

A ereção de Snape já estava dolorida, implorando por contato que lhe foi negado até então. Quis se tocar ou puxar Aurora para o sofá e fodê-la até perderem os sentidos, porém reconhecia sua posição ali. Por isso, suas mãos estavam descansadas ao lado do seu corpo e seus olhos continuavam a observar a mulher, agora com mais urgência do que antes.

Ela finalmente se movera. Colocou-se sobre o sofá, com o corpo de Snape entre suas pernas. As mãos dele vagaram para suas coxas, mas ela o fez afastá-las ao desferir um tapa em seu rosto.

— Não dei permissão para me tocar.

— Me desculpe, senhora.

Aurora se moveu sobre o colo do homem, fazendo com que a glande roçasse seu clitóris e sua entrada. Ela traçou o abdômen dele com suas unhas e afundou o rosto no pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele fina, sabendo que deixaria marcas roxas ali. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e murmurou:

— Diga o que quer.

— Aurora... — ela gemeu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por aquela voz. — Por favor…

— O quê, _baby_? — Abaixou minimamente seu quadril, posicionando-se sobre o membro dele. — Se você não disser o que quer, eu não vou saber.

— Aurora — engoliu em seco, concentrando-se nos olhos dela —, me deixe foder você, por favor…

Ela finalmente sentou-se sobre ele, sentindo como Snape a preenchia de diversas formas diferentes. Girou os quadris e o apertou dentro de sua cavidade, contraindo seus diversos músculos. Severo permitiu-se fechar os olhos e pender a cabeça para trás. Os lábios de Aurora beijaram a linha da sua mandíbula e as mãos dela estavam sobre seus ombros.

— Severo, abra os olhos. Quero que olhe para mim. — Parecia que o jogo se invertera, pois o tom da mulher não era mais uma ordem; soava muito mais como uma súplica. — Me toque.

Mal tinha terminado de falar quando uma das mãos de Snape a agarrou pela cintura, enquanto a outra se afundou nos cabelos crespos, puxando-a para sua boca. Aurora acelerou o movimento de seus quadris, agarrando os cabelos de Snape quando ele desceu os lábios para seu colo e prendeu um dos mamilos em seus lábios. Severo agarrou-se às nádegas arredondadas de Aurora, forçando seus quadris contra os dela, e o polegar encontrou o clitóris. Extasiada com as estimulações, Sinistra fechou uma das mãos em volta do pescoço do homem, empurrando-o para que voltasse a descansar as costas contra maciez do sofá, e Snape sentiu a asfixia intensificar seu prazer. 

Aurora arqueou as costas, soltando um grito longo e profundo quando um segundo orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, e ela esguichou seu prazer, deixando Snape tão molhado quanto ela. Segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura, o professor estocou mais algumas vezes até levantá-la do seu colo, sujando-a com seus fluidos. 

A professora deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, ao lado de Snape, de uma maneira nada graciosa. O silêncio estabelecido após tanto tempo de gemidos soava estranho aos ouvidos deles, e só era maculado pelas respirações ofegantes e audíveis. 

— Você tem potencial — ela declarou com um sorriso. — Vai ser um submisso perfeito depois que eu o moldar.

— E quanto a você, Aurora? — Retorquiu, e algo no seu tom sombrio fez o sorriso dela sumir, dando lugar a um franzir de cenho. 

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Snape se levantou para pegar o tecido que o prendia momentos atrás. O pescoço de Aurora se ergueu minimamente, entrando em estado de alerta. Contudo, ela não pôde evitar o que se sucedeu.

Em questão de segundos, o corpo de Snape estava sobre si e suas mãos foram amarradas sobre sua cabeça. Ele a beijão avidamente antes de se afastar com brusquidão.

— Quero dizer que você é muito controladora, Aurora. — Usou suas próprias palavras contra ela. — No fim do dia, você apenas... deveria se _submeter_.

O tal sorriso promíscuo invadiu o rosto dela mais uma vez e Snape a atacou com fome e muito desejo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira parte de uma duologia. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
